1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle highway system, and particularly to one having single-level intersections capable of uninterrupted traffic flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Highway systems which include intersections of a major road with secondary roads generally include either a stop sign or a traffic signal light in order to permit the traffic on the secondary road to cross the main road. If the traffic on the main road is relatively heavy, the danger of an accident occurring when a vehicle on the secondary road attempts to cross the main road generally requires that a traffic control signal be provided at the intersection, but such a signal seriously interrupts the continuous flow of the traffic on the main road. In many cases, this problem is answered by building overpasses or underpasses to permit the traffic on the secondary roads to cross the main road without interrupting the main road traffic, but such overpass and underpass constructions are relatively expensive.